Hopper tees are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,318 discloses a molded hopper tee for a hopper truck. The molded hopper tee includes a first vertically directed hollow pipe section including a laterally outwardly directed flange at an upper end thereof for attachment to the bottom of a hopper. A second hollow pipe section extends transversely to the first hollow pipe section and extends beyond the first hollow pipe section on opposite sides thereof and terminates in opposite free ends for attachment to pipeline tubing at a discharge location. Bulk granular material particles are pneumatically unloaded from the hopper and routed first through the vertically and horizontally directed hollow pipe sections and then into the pipeline tubing. The integral first and second hollow pipe sections are integrally molded from a polymer material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,396 discloses a one-piece hopper tee including a vertically directed hollow pipe section having a laterally outwardly direct flange at an upper end thereof for attachment to the bottom of a hopper truck. At the other end of the vertical pipe section, a transversely extending hollow pipe section is provided, with the opposite free ends thereof capable of being attached to pipeline tubing, through which pneumatic unloading of product obtained in the hopper truck may be routed first through the vertically and horizontally directed pipe sections and then into the pipeline tubing. In the area of juncture between the vertically and horizontally directed pipe sections, smooth internal transitional surfaces are provided which permit complete and continuous flow of product discharged from the hopper into the vertically directed pipe section, and subsequent flowing without impedance into the generally horizontally extending pipe section, for entry into pipeline tubing connected thereto. An inner molded lining having a low coefficient of friction conforming to the smooth internal transitional surfaces is also disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,387,015 discloses a one piece cast hopper tee having a vertically directed hollow pipe section with a flange at an upper end thereof for attachment to the bottom of a hopper truck. The bottom end of the vertical pipe section flares outward at the juncture with a horizontal pipe section creating an elliptical opening from the vertical pipe into the horizontal pipe. In the area of juncture between the two pipes smooth and uninterrupted internal transition surfaces are provided to permit complete and continuous flow of product from the vertical pipe to the horizontal pipe. A pair of wear saddles, one on each side of the external juncture of the flared section of vertical pipe with the horizontal pipe create wear resistant areas having approximately double the wall thickness of the pipe sections. A substantially thicker wall section is formed in the horizontal pipe opposite the elliptical opening.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0307262 discloses a hopper tee having a horizontal portion through which granular material is unloaded from a tank trailer or hopper car. The hopper tee integrally forms a vertical segment, that secures with the bottom of the hopper, to provide for unloading of granular material for usage or storage. The upper front portion of the tee, as it transitions from its vertical segment to the horizontal flow path has secured or cast therewith a ledge, that provides for accumulation of the unloading granular material therein, to function as a wear pad to resist against abrasion, and accelerated wear out, of the tee, at that location, during prolonged usage.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0333779 discloses a hopper tee for redirecting the flow of material from one passage to another passage, the hopper tee including a radius providing a transition between the passages. A port at the exterior of the radius includes an upwardly-open cavity having a bottom wall disposed within the radius and forming a sacrificial wall extending between the bottom wall and the inner surface of the radius. The cavity provides an indication that material moving through the tee has worn the wall of the radius by the creation of a passage between the interior of the tee and the cavity and expelling material through the passage to the exterior of the tee. A plug is secured within the cavity allowing a user to continue to use the tee until the tee is rotated or replaced. The radius includes a thickened wall for providing added structural support and sacrificial material.
Each hopper tee described above is designed to address the problem a wear resulting from the impact of particulates such as sand, gravel and grains, as the particulates empty into and travel through the hopper tee. A shortcoming of each of the hopper tees designs is that, while they may prolong the life of the hopper tees, they all require either expensive repairs or replacement of the entire hopper tee upon there being wear damage to any part of the hopper tee. Accordingly, there is needed a method by which those portions of the hopper tee that most often suffer wear damage can be easily removed and replaced, while continuing to make use of the undamaged portions of the hopper tee.